No A's in Love
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Ami moved to Hammermill to start college. On her first day, a young man knocked her over! What follows...? Read and Find out! My first SM fic! R&R PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey people, I thought of this idea a LONG time ago, and now I am writing it since I am done with my major stories, well... most of them anyways. I hope you all enjoy this story!!

Mandi-Solo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, or anything like that... but that'd be cool!!

New Girl

Ami began to slowly walk down the sidewalk of her new town she moved to just last week. She found it a nice, quiet place to live. It was a small town, on the foot of a giant mountain. There must not have been more than about a thousand people living in this town, with one college (which she was attending), one high school, and three elementaryjr. high schools.

Her dark black hair, which looked more like a blue in the light, fell down to cover her neck, but did not fall onto her shoulders. Her back began to sweat with the weight of her backpack and the heat of the day weighing onto her. With a squeeze, she pours the last of her water into her mouth, the coolness swiping against her teeth.

The sidewalks were empty, besides a few children walking home from school, and her. The stores were just beginning to grow crowded as the town's people got off of work early to go shopping. The high school students did not get out for another hour, and Ami was enjoying the quiet stillness while it lasted.

The college was in sight, and she was only two more blocks away. The light turned red, and she stopped at the crosswalk. A little girl joined her side, and tapped her shoes lightly. With a small smile from Ami, the girl frowned.

"I am not allowed to cross the street without an adult holding my hand," the girl complained. "And my house is on the other side of the road. Can you hold my hand while we cross, Ma'am?"

Ami gave a small laugh, and reached her hand out to the little girl. "Sure, of course!"

The girl smiled, "thank you so much!"

Ami smiled back and the light turned green. Ami led the girl across the street, the girl swinging her hand back and forth. Ami began to swing, too, hearing the little girl giggle. They reached the other side, and Ami let go, but the girl still held on. Ami looked down and saw the girl looking back up.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am." She said, giving a toothless grin.

"Your very much welcome," Ami replied, still waiting for the girl to let go of her hand.

"I hope to see you again!" Finally the girl let go, and she skipped her way down the other sidewalk, and Ami gave another smile and continued on her way.

After crossing the other street, she walked onto the college front lawn. The giant statue of a tiger in the front, with the school's name written in the wood: "Hammermill University"

Ami smiled, shifting her backpack to dry some of the sweat on her back. She walked past the statue, and towards her first class that was in the front, but behind the gym.

The grass was neat and clean, attracting the eyes with its bright green that was not so common in this town. Pink, purple and blue flowers were scattered around campus, bringing more color than the tan painted buildings with the red rooftops. The gym was gigantic, and Ami could hear the basketball players from outside. One of the doors flung open, and a man walked out, sweat covered the upper part of his shirt, his hair wet and covered his forehead. Ami stopped to watch him as he walked up.

He turned around to call back to a friend, "yeah! I'll be there! Just let me wash up! I got a class!" Before he could turn his head, he bumped into Ami, who fell onto the ground, scrapping her knee on the concrete.

He looked down and reached out his sweaty hand, "oh my gosh! I am _so _sorry, Miss!"

Ami smiled and grabbed his hand as he helped her up. "It's okay, it was an accident."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, looking down at her knee, which was bleeding. "You're bleeding pretty bad!"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm late for my next class, I don't want to be late on my first day."

"So you're new?" He asked, sudden curiosity in his tone.

"Yes, I just moved last week. I'm still kind of new."

"Kind of..." he said, letting a quiet laugh escape his mouth.

Ami laughed, too. "Yeah... well, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about!" He said. "I was the one who wasn't looking!"

"But I was the one that stopped in the middle of the sidewalk."

"But I was the one that scrapped your knee, or was it already scrapped?"

Ami laughed, "guess it wasn't."

"Listen, uh...?"

"Ami," Ami said, reaching her hand out. "I'm Ami."

He grabbed her hand and shook it gently. "I'm Mark. Listen, Ami, I feel terrible about all of this. Look! You got sweat on your shirt!" He pointed her the front of her shirt and then to her shorts.

Ami blushed, "oh, it's okay. I smell already."

He laughed, "but I as the one that was _really _sweaty! Let me say I'm sorry by treating you to dinner tonight, show you around town."

Ami looked up at him, her smile gone, and her face red. He was looking down at her, a sheepish grin on his lips. Her heart began to beat, and she let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. "Uh... sure?"

He jumped and clapped his hands like a little boy happy during Christmas time. "Great! Do you have a pen?"

"Uh... yeah!" She reached into her backpack and pulled out her small address book and a fluffy, blue pen. "Here."

He laughed at the pen, and tickled his nose with it. "Awesome! Okay, here is my address and phone number." He wrote it down, and tore out another blank piece of paper. "Can I have yours?"

She took the pen and paper and wrote hers down, and handed the paper back to him. His face gleamed and he held it tight in his hands. "Great, Ami! I'll call you tonight!"

She nodded and he walked away, almost running. She looked at her watch, there was some time left to go get cleaned up in the bathroom, maybe get the smell of sweat off of her in the locker rooms.


	2. Dinner Date

AN: Hey people! Okay, here are the replies, and then the story!!

Replies!

Anywien: I'm so glad you love it!!! I hope you like this chapter!!! Thanks for reading!!

StrawberryLove: I don't know most of the Japanese names... The names I will be using are: Serena, Lita, Mina, Rei, Rini. I don't know if those are the Japanese or the English. It's been so long since I've seen it!!! Lol. Of course Mark is cute!!!! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!! Thanks again for reading!!!

Tania: it's supposed to be a cute story. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading!! And reviewing!!

Strawberrylover: Thanks my twin! I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter!

Mandi-Solo

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Dinner Date

Ami came out of the locker rooms fresh and clean, and sweat free. She glanced at her watch as she walked down the pavement to her next class. She had ten minutes left to get there on time, and she smiled to herself. Mark seemed like a nice guy, and she hadn't met one in so long. Maybe this dinner with him wouldn't be so bad.

She walked into her class, and found a seat in the middle, next to some other guys talking amongst themselves. She placed her backpack on the floor, and she pulled out her notebook, seeing notes already written on the blackboard. Writing them down, from the corner of her eye she saw the man sitting beside her turn to face her, and was staring at her. She tried to keep her attention on her work, but she eventually caved in and turned her head to look at him for a brief moment.

"I didn't know you were in this class, Ami!" Mark said, a smile on his face.

Ami smiled back, but it was a weak smile. "Same here."

"That's awesome!"

She nodded and laughed a little in return.

He leaned in closer, resting his elbows on his desk. "So, what are you in the mood for dinner tonight? I don't really care, because I can eat anything."

"Anything is fine."

"Oh, come on! You have to pick the place."

She giggled, "I would right now, but I think I need to get back to my notes."

He sighed, "Alright. I'll talk to you after class about it."

--

After class was dismissed, Mark waited for Ami right outside of the door, popping out on her. She screamed, and he laughed. "Hey, Ami. I was thinking, do you mind if we just go some place cheap? I would take you some place finer, but I can't afford it this month. My rent just shot up on me."

She nodded, "That's alright. I don't mind."

"I'm sorry I can't take you somewhere better."

"It's okay, I really don't mind."

He smiled, "Okay. But, how about I meet you at the burger place, on Fifth Ave.?"

She nodded, "Sure. At what time?"

"Five o'clock? That would give us enough time to eat, and then walk around town."

"Five it is."

He nodded, and waved goodbye as he walked away. Ami stood there, watching him leave before walking down the sidewalk to her apartment.

--

"You have a date?" Serena's loud voice boomed through the other end of the phone. "What's his name? How old is he? Is he hot?"

Ami blushed, but gave a small laugh at her friend's sudden interest. "His name is Mark. I'm guessing he's a year older, and if you mean hot as in sweaty from playing basketball, then yes."

"He plays basketball?" Serena screamed. "Oh! Ami, I'm so happy for you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you finally found someone! I know you've been upset about Darien and I because of our relationship, but I just _knew_ you would find someone!"

"Do you really think that he could be the one for me?"

"Duh! You may not see it now, but you are _totally_ crazy about him!"

Ami laughed, and glanced at the clock hanging over her head. "Oh my! It's four! I have to get ready! Bye Serena!"

With a deep sigh, and a smile on her face, Ami danced her way into the bathroom for a quick shower.

--

"So, you want to become a doctor?" Mark asked as they sat at a small table at the local burger stand. He was munching on some French fries, and Ami was taking a sip of her drink, laughing a bit at the look on his face.

"Yes, my mother's a doctor," Ami said. "And I wanted to be like her."

"Yes, well, mother's are always great to follow."

"That they are."

He smiled, playing with a French fry in his hand. He dipped it in some ketchup, and Ami took another small bite out of her hamburger.

"What about you?" She asked, her fingers over her mouth as she chewed.

"Oh, my family's into those small jobs." He said, tossing a fry in his mouth. "My dad owns this small gas station in the next couple of towns. My mother works the restaurant near that, and my brother owns a small appliance store."

"So you want to be something more?"

"Yep," he said, a gloating smile on his face. "I figured that the small business life wasn't for me. I was into bigger things, more money, and more work." He laughed a bit, "In fact, when I was little, just about eight, I started my own lawn-mowing job. I would walk around the neighborhood with my lawnmower, and a small backpack for water and the money I would get."

Ami giggled, "Did that go far?"

He laughed, "Not really. I made a lot of money, more than my friends anyways. But once winter came, no one wanted his or her lawns cut, especially when it was raining. So, the next summer, I had forgotten about it, and I was looking for some other job."

Ami laughed, taking a small sip of her soda. With a shake of his hand, Mark glanced at his watch, and let out a tired sigh. "Well, I would love to sit here with you and talk,, but we have places to go!" He threw the trash onto the tray, and threw it into the trashcan. He extended his arm, and Ami stood up, removing the napkin from her lap, and took it.

--

AN: hey guys, I am out of ideas! I might put their experience of walking through town in the next chapter, but I could really use some help!! If you have ANY ideas, please let me know, cuz I am just, dead! Thanks if you do, and it's okay if you don't!

Mandi


End file.
